Learning to Fall In Love
by Lady-jolly
Summary: Monica gets a new assignment like she always does. But this is an assignment that will forever change her life. An assignment with things she never really encountered herself.
1. Being Serious

Being Serious

It was a new bright day and a little angel awakened to the beams of sunlight. Getting up and stretching she thank the Heavenly Father for a brand new day and a wonderful start to the day. The auburn haired angel went downstairs to find her mentor making breakfast and coffee was already made. The sight and smell of coffee woken up the little angel completely. And so, she got her first coffee of the day.

"Good morning Tess." greeted Monica cheerfully.

"Mornin' baby" Tess replied smiling.

"So what are we going to do today? Do we have another assignment yet?" Monica asked eagerly, always ready for another assignment.

"Yes, angel baby. I'll have to meet you up later, to tell you what's your assignment." Tess said becoming serious and giving Monica a piece of paper containing where to meet and the time.

With that done Tess went off to her own business and left Monica to her own musing.

'Tess didn't seem too happy about this assignment. She seemed so...serious about this one. But then again all the assignments have to be taken seriously. Right?' Monica thought as she ate her breakfast alone in the kitchen.

'Oh Heavenly Father, please help during this assignment. I don't know what's going to happened but it doesn't feel like there's going to be any good things happening.' Monica prayed as she finished her breakfast and got ready for her assignment.

The clock chimed 12:30pm. It was time for Monica to go meet Tess. Monica was worried about Tess and the up coming assignment. Tess usually was happy or was in a light mood when it came to an assignment. But she didn't seem too happy excited. Come to think of it she seemed very much the opposite. As Monica finished up getting ready and prayed a quick prayer she set out to her meeting.


	2. Meeting With Tess

**Meeting with Tess**

Monica arrived at the little coffee shop where she was suppose to meet Tess. Going in she found Tess was sitting at a table alone waiting for her. She seemed to be in some deep thought because she did not see Monica enter the café. Monica noticed Tess has don't notice her and was worried about her. This isn't a good sign. Monica cautiously made her way to Tess.

"Hello Tess" Monica greeted.

"Hello Angelgirl" Tess said coming out of her musing.

"How are you Tess? You seem a bit preoccupied." Monica told Tess.

"Oh, I'm fine baby. I was just thinking that's all." Tess smiled at Monica.

"So Tess, what's my next assignment? Is it going to be hard?" Monica asked.

"Well I...I don't know...you see Angelgirl..." Tess trailed off into silence.

"Tess what is it!" Monica was becoming worried by each second that past.

Tess got up,"Come on Baby let's go for a walk. I'll tell while we walk." Tess said as she lead Monica out of the café.

Monica silently followed without any questions. Though she had lots of them, she waited for the right time to ask them. As they silently walked for what seemed like hours to Monica before anyone spoke.

"Okay, Monica...I'm not sure if you will be happy about this assignment. But it seems like it has to be done," Tess said as she drew another breath, readying herself to tell Monica, "You have realized that it's hard for angels to help humans who have been separated from their loved one?"

"Of course it's hard to be separated from their loved ones. I don't really find it hard to help them. After all I have experienced that before." Monica said as she thought back to a time when that happened to her.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I meant when two people who are romantically involved. And it's hard to help them because we don't really understand that kind of love." Tess explaining.

"Oh." was all that Monica could say.

"Even when it's really hard, God always help us to help them." Monica said.

Tess smiled proud of her little angel's wisdom. "Baby, this is what your assignment is going to be about. Except your not going to do this alone. But you won't have me for help, it's going to be totally you and...Andrew."

Monica gave a surprised face which changed to a expression of confusion.

"Ssssoo...what exactly is our assignment!" Monica asked still shocked.

"You two are going to be at a vacation lodge. You have to stay there for three weeks." Tess explained.

"But that doesn't tell me exactly what is our assignment. What are we doing Tess?" Monica getting suspicious.

"You'll find out when you get there Baby," Tess said smiling, "Take care Monica. You just have to get to the lodge, everything you need is there. And here is the address." Tess said as she handed Monica a card.

"Can't you tell me anything more Tess?" Monica whinnied.

"Nope. Sorry Angelgirl. But that's all I am allowed to say, the rest you'll just have to find out for yourself." Tess said as she gave Monica a hug.

"Okay Tess, I'll see you in three weeks? Or maybe sooner?" Monica asked as she hugged her supervisor.

"Maybe sooner. I might be able to drop by and say hello." Tess said smiling.

"Alright, I'm off. Bye Tess." Monica said starting to walk away.

"Bye-Bye" Tess waved off Monica.

**Meanwhile**

Andrew was getting briefed on his next assignment. And when he was told his assignment was going to be with Monica, he was happy. But what was the assignment about made his mouth dropped.


	3. My Assignment is WHAT!

**My Assignment is WHAT!**

Andrew was getting briefed on his next assignment. And when he was told his assignment was going to be with Monica, he was happy. But what was the assignment about made his mouth dropped.

"My assignment is what!" Andrew said in a disbelief tone.

"You heard me Andrew. Don't worry about it. A few days with Monica at the lodge isn't that bad. Just trust in God." Sam told the younger angel.

"But...I know it won't be bad with being with Monica at the lodge. And I do trust in the Father. Bu-" Andrew was cut off.

"Then there won't be any problems so you better be heading to the lodge now or else you'll be late. And we don't want Monica to be there alone." Sam said as he smiled and gave Andrew the address and the necessary information that was to be provided now.

* * *

As Andrew and Monica went on their way to the lodge, Tess and Sam met up with each other after they had brief their charge on their new assignment. 

"Do you think this will work?" Sam asked a bit uncertain.

"Just trust in God. Besides these two angels have the love for each other, that they don't even know that exists!" Tess said smiling.

Tess knew how close were her angel babies. She figured out the feelings they had for each other and could tell by the simple gesters they do for one another. But she also saw that they didn't really haven't figured out their feelings for themselves yet. And this assignment will definately help them on their way into a new journey that has never being taken by two angels. She was glad the Father had given them this assignment.

"So are we allowed to go and check on them from time to time?" Tess asked innocently.

"No, unfortunately we have to wait a week or a week and a half to see how everything has turned out." Sam sadly informed Tess.

Tess was disappointed, she really wanted to see how everything turns out. She wanted to be there, to watch her angel babies fall in love. Though if she really thought about it she has been watching them fall in love for the past few years. It was really slow but they were falling for each other it was just that they didn't know it.

"I'm just worried for both my angels. Their assignment can be dangerous."

* * *

Monica waited for Andrew in the vaction lodge. Though it didn't quite look like a vacation lodge it was beautiful non the less. The smell of the lodge smelt like pine wood but there was also a scent of food. Delicious food from the smells of it. Monica would love to learn how to cook. But cooking wasn't her forte and neither was sing unfortunately. How ever sometimes she wish she could get sick that way she could sing. But she was an angel and angels don't get sick often or barely at all. 

Meanwhile, while Monica was pondering on ways to get sick. Andrew was approaching the lodge.

'Oh, no. This isn't right. We shouldn't no. I shouldn't have to go through this! No angel should. But then it couldn't be THAT bad...but still. But this is a lodge...can we really do this here! Oh Lord God please give me strength. Please let me do well on this assignment and I won't mess up...or Monica' Andrew thought before he was at the doors of the lodge finally.

Looking around he saw Monica sitting on a bench just waiting for him.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long! I've been a wee bit lazy I must admit but also since basketball season has started and I have to get ready for my finals. It maybe awhile 'til my next update BUT I will still write more for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this story so far. GOD BLESS!


	4. The Cabin

**The Cabin**

As Andrew went in he didn't approach her immediately. But stopped and observed her. He found her beautiful with her longauburn hair. It just glows when it's in the Father's light or when it's in the sun. It's really beautiful. Or her face that would have a smile usually and rarely a frown. Before Andrew could go any further Monica spotted him and got up went to him.

"Hello Andrew, how are you?" Monica asked

"I'm good, and how about you?" Andrew replied

"I'm good. Though I'm not quite sure what is my assignment. Do you know what it is? What are we going to do Andrew? Is it serious? Or-" Monica asked a lot of questions but was cut off.

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down Angelgirl! I'll answer all your questions once we get checked in and settled." Andrew answered as he offered his arm.

Together they walked arm in arm to the front desk.

"Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?" the front desk lad asked.

"Hello, I would like to check in for Andrew and Monica." Andrew answered.

"Of course sir, just a moment." said the clerk as he went to get their keys.

When the clerk came back he was not holding two keys but one. Also the clerk had a surprised expression on his face.

"Here you are sir," the clerk said has he gave Andrew the key.

"Is there anything wrong?" Andrew asked curiously.

"No, non at all sir. It's just I'm surprised at the choice of your room. The bell boy will show you where your cabin is. Have a good stay." the clerk said with a smile.

Andrew and Monica was completely surprised at where they were staying.

'A cabin! I thought we were going to stay in this lodge. I hope there's heat and electricity' Monica thought thinking it couldn't be that bad.

'...how...why? Is this your plotting Lord God? I can't say I'm mad but...what exactly do you have planned!' Andrew thought.

As they arrived at the Cabin which took about fifteen minutes to get there, they opened the door to find a beautiful decorated cabin.

"Here you are sir, there is electricity here so don't worry but it can get cold so there's firewood outside. I'll come and start the fire if you ever need one," the bell boy said with a wink, "and there's food in the fridge and if you ever need anything there's a phone in the bedroom."

Upon hearing this, this had confused Andrew. "You mean bedrooms right?"

"No sir, there is only one bedroom." The bell boys answered."I must be leaving Sir, Ma'am Good day"

And with that said the boy left the two angels. Monica looked around the Cabin then into the bedroom to be very surprised.

"Uhhh...Andrew?" Monica called out.

"Yes?" Andrew said as he came into the room.

"Is there suppose to be only one bed?" Monica ask looking at Andrew quite confused.

"No, I don't think so. Why would there only be on bed...oh my..." Andrew said as in realization.

"What Andrew? What is it?" Monica asked worrying.

"It's okay Monica, I think we were just put down for a couple that would explain the hints the Bell boy was giving and the one bed." Andrew said not looking at Monica.

"oh." was all Monica can say also looking away to hide her blush.

"I'll just take the couch" Andrew said.

"Are you sure. I mean the couch looks pretty small." Monica thought back to the couch. It was a small couch made only for two people to SIT on.

"The bed look big enough for us to share it Andrew. We could put pillows in the middle." Monica suggested.

"Alright. I think that would be better than sleeping on the couch. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" the blond angel asked

"No, not at all. I am the one who suggested it." Monica said with her Irish accent.

"Okay, this is going to be one interesting stay." Andrew said thinking out loud.

"I agree"

A/N: Okay once again I'm slow. sigh but I promised my self I would update one of my stories before the new year and I did :D Goal accomplish ehhhehehe. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope you have a safe one as well fun. And may the Lord bless this New year that approaches us! God Bless!


	5. Important Notice

**AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**  
I'm sorry that I have not being updating or writing. I have been busy with school but not only that I do not know where to go from here with the story. I was so busy last semester I forgot where this story was going or how it went. Right now I'm thinking on what to write next for the next chapter. Any suggestion would be gladly accepted. I'll try to write something but I have a project and I still have to think...a lot of thinking. anyways if you have any suggestion please don't be afraid to suggest it. And thank you all who have reviewed my story thanks! And don't worry I will finish this story! I'm not going to be one of those writers who don't finish they're stories. I promised myself I wouldn't do that. heheheh **

**But on another note I'd like to wish everyone a Good Friday and a Happy Easter! GOD BLESS EVERYONE!**

**Lady Jolly**


End file.
